voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Zarkon (Legendary Defender)
Zarkon is the ruthless and overbearing ruler of the Galra Empire and has been ruling into the present day for 10,000 years. Biography Originally the Black Paladin of Voltron, Zarkon hungered for power and began to expand his rule. King Alfor of Altea hid the Lions of Voltron from him, and thus Zarkon began his campaign of terror unopposed. Allura's surprise on learning that Zarkon still lives after so many millennia suggests that his lifespan is not natural to the Galra species; it is currently unknown how he has managed to survive for so long. It is hinted that his absorption and harvesting of Quintessence may be partially responsible due to its regenerative properties, as witnessed by Keith when a container of the substance ruptured and healed his horribly burned hand. Driven by a "might makes right" sense of entitlement, Zarkon is a firm believer in a survival of the fittest philosophy, espousing that if half a platoon or fleet were slaughtered that the survivors would have been stronger for it. He truly believes that weakness is an infection and must be eradicated and that only the strongest have a right to live and that the weak exist only for the strong to become stronger by stepping along them like a brick road built of their broken bodies. Zarkon's knowledge and past history as a Black Paladin is repeatedly hinted at, as he repeatedly states he knows the power of Voltron better than anyone. This cryptic phrasing indicates that he has piloted the Black Lion in the past, and given how Zarkon is a calm and collected natural leader, these qualities would certain make him worthy of controlling the head of Voltron. During his battle with Shiro he even expresses a small degree of nostalgia upon seeing the Black Lion. All of these instances point towards a distinctly plausible past as a Paladin. This was explicitly revealed in the last episode of Season 1. Personality Zarkon is a sadistic and cruel being, conducting gladiatorial arena battles for his amusement. He forces weak and peaceful beings to battle against monstrous fighters, likely due to his hatred for weakness in general. Despite his ostentatious lifestyle and sizable military, he despises waste and inefficiency, opting to fund and sponsor Haggar's experiments in order to harvest Quintessence directly from planets without the cost of mining and colonizing them, so that his resources can be diverted to capturing Voltron instead. His experiences due this unnaturally long lifespan have left him with a rather calm and confident disposition as there is very little thus far that is seen to fluster or agitate him. Zarkon does, however, detest those who seek greater ambition without the interests of the Galra Empire being in line with those plans. He considers grandstanding to be intolerable and indicative of an inferior leader and military officer. He also possesses an iron-clad will as nothing has deterred him from conquering the known universe in ten-thousand years. Such patience and fortitude is almost pathological as it indicates an extreme obsession that goes beyond mentally ill. His obsession with regaining the Black Lion caused him to undergo a campaign that was repeatedly advised against by Haggar, showing how his possessive and one-track mind can cause him to ignore the wisdom of even his most trusted servants and supporters. This lead to several defeats at the hands of the Paladins and the Blade of Marmora agents within his organization. His fight against Voltron in his own Robeast armor is perhaps one of the most significant examples of Zarkon's obsession getting the better of him. Despite it having never been successfully tested, with all test pilots having died, he refused all attempts and suggestions not to use it. His condition after the battle could potentially be attributed as much to this as the damage he took from Voltron's final blow with the blazing sword. Unlike Shiro, Zarkon believes that the bond with the Black Lion is based entirely upon one's power and will to dominate rather than a mutual trust between Paladin and Lion. This lead to him being defeated time and time again by Shiro in the metaphysical plain where their mental duels to control Black took place, as Zarkon completely ignored Black's nature as a sentient being, therefore Shiro was able to outmatch him with the lion's help. Zarkon can be described as somewhat psychotic, remorseless, turning against his own allies if it suits his needs. His unhinged need to absorb more and more quintessence is marked with utter disregard to Haggar, who has been presumably the one to administer these treatments to Zarkon for quite some time, and has been a remarkably loyal servant. Abilities Zarkon is also a genius of unknown measurements. His abilities as a military tactician are beyond reproach, and his milennia-long reign have left him with unsurpassed ability as a leader. As the former Black Paladin, he possesses the Black Bayard as his personal weapon. His skill with it goes beyond mastery. He is capable of using the Black Bayard to create massive guns, dense energy shields, axes, swords, and chain blades, fluidly changing its form repeatedly and without breaks or hesitation. Given his extremely long life, he has had ample time to gain total control of the weapon and understand all there is to know about wielding it. Zarkon is able to commune and connect with the Black Lion from distances that are utterly unheard of, and so was able to track it down repeatedly. He is also skilled at using these augmented mental abilities of his to psychically duel someone for control of the lion, which he has shown great proficiency in. However, after losing to Shiro (with the Black Lion's aid) in psychic combat his link to it was greatly diminished even with added power from Haggar and the Druids. Zarkon would only be able to temporarily reconnect with the Lion when Shiro reopened his link to draw the tyrant into a trap. Zarkon's abilities with the Black Bayard extend to its usage within his giant mech suit, able to use its standard sword form along with its chain blade mode. This shows not only his great combat skills, but also his capabilities as a pilot as well. Notes * This is the first version of Zarkon to pilot a Voltron lion. Gallery Official stats - Zarkon.png Zarkon and Haggar (The Rise of Voltron).jpg Zarkon, Sendak and Haxus (S01E01).jpg Zarkon and Haggar.jpg|We must see to Earth's destruction. The creature known as "Justin Bieber" has been jamming our signals with its caterwauling for too long. 32. Zarkon on his throne.png|Every Big Bad needs a throne. 1. Zarkon after his Quintessence treatment.png|Zarkon being infused with Quintessence. 103a. That won't be neccessary.png 49. Zarkon's throne room.png|That's some man cave. 52. Zarkon vs Prorok.png 137. Zarkon next to Komar's entire Quintessence.png|Destroy a planet to create a lava lamp? Check! 138. This will revolutionize our advance.png 173. Zarkon - you fool.png 209. Zarkon about to rip Prorok.png Zarkon's Eyes.jpg 48. No, it will only make me more powerful.png 50. Your new paladins will come for you.png 57. You will do no such thing.png 66. Engage the solar barrier immediately.png 92. Zarkon getting powerup from Druids.png|Dude, getting your team mage to buff you rather than fight fair is not cool. 93. You're a fool to bring Voltron here.png 162a. Zarkon lurking in wait 2.png 170. Zarkon's suit has thrusters built in.png 171. Zarkon ready to challenge for the Black.png Screen Shot 2016-07-04 at 1.14.19 PM.png|Zarkon using the Black Paladin's Bayard, Season 1; Episode 11. This is when reveals the true nature of his desire for Voltron. 183. Zarkon's shield.png|Zarkon shields against Red Lion's attack. 184. Zarkon side with Bayard.png|Do villains take classes in how to pose like a badass or what? 185. You may have a Lion.png|Well snap. So that's where it went... 186. Oh snap Zarkon has one of these.png 187. Zarkon manifests sword.png 193. You cannot stop me.png|Just noticed, but wow Zarkon's ham hands. 244. Zarkon's bayard shield again.png 246. Zarkon squares off against Red.png 252. Zarkon landing with Red crash in bg.png 253. Zarkon bayard into BFG.png|Man, now he's just showing off. 255. Zarkon doesn't care about collateral damage.png 256. There goes the neighborhood.png|Collateral damage? What is this thing you speak of? 265. Zarkon uses chain whip.png|A chain whip too?! 267. Red Lion snared by Zarkon's chain whip.png 268. Zarkon with chain whip.png|Three guesses as to which Team Voltron member gets the whip. Your first two don’t count. 269. Zarkon with chain whip retracted.png 271. Zarkon with unmodified bayard.png 283. Sorry Z, Keith's batting 9000.png|"Impressive. You're over 9000." 285. Zarkon's mace fully materialized.png|Three more guesses as to which Paladin will walk softly but carry a Big Stick… 297. Zarkon pulls out yet another weapon.png 298. Black would like you to die now Zarkon.png S2E01.1. Not speciest but dang Zarkon you ugly.png Zarkon and Alfor.png Zarkon and Galra Scientists.jpg Zarkon Speaks to One Galra Commander.jpg Zarkon's Armor.png|Why create some awesome looking mecha, when you can create a bigger version of yourself? Haggar with Defeated Zarkon.png Trivia References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Galra